


Coco Pops and Bananas

by happydayslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Louis' Instagram is finally free, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydayslouis/pseuds/happydayslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is finally given the freedom to his Instagram account again. Harry tries to teach him about aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco Pops and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up earlier and Louis' accounts are becoming free one by one. I am **ALIVE**.
> 
> There's a Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3514484) all thanks to [AnitaBlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBlake/pseuds/AnitaBlake)!

Louis and Harry were laying down on the couch together and waiting for room service to come. They were scrolling through the pictures taken of Louis on stage from the current tour because he's looking for a new icon for his Instagram account.

Their new manager told them that he could finally change his icon and then to post something to bring attention to the change.

Harry groaned, "Louuu, have you picked one yet?"

"Not yet, babe, why?" Louis replied, pushing Harry's hair away from his eyes as he looked down on Harry's body curled up under his arms.

"Becaaause, I'm hungry already and they're taking too long bringing the food and I want you to kiss me instead." Harry pouted. He always gets whiny when he's hungry.

"You're such a child," Louis replied smiling as he gave Harry several pecks, "There's too many pictures to choose from, I told you to just pick one for me and I would've been inside you by now."

Louis felt Harry's dick twitch with interest on his thigh. His hand started trailing down Harry's sides and he felt Harry's breath hitch. He was about to tease Harry more when they heard a knock on the door.

Winking, Louis stood up and told Harry to choose a picture by the time he's back with their food.

"This one, babe. I set it as your picture for you and I changed your name too," Harry waved the phone in front of Louis' face.

"Ooh, that's nice, I quite like the colors on this. Red and black and one of my favorite shirts and all that. Thanks, babe."

Peering into what Louis ordered, Harry's eyebrows scrunched up. He had his stern frog face on and Louis pretended he didn't see it as he picked up the Coco Pops and started pouring some into a bowl before the milk.

"Lewis," Harry said.

"Harold," Louis replied with a challenging eyebrow.

"Lou," Harry pouted, "You know the deal."

"Ugh, Haz. Do I really have to?" Louis replied with his own pout.

"Yes, you do. The deal was you can eat cereal for breakfast but not for brunch unless you eat fruits with it too, I only see three bananas in this tray and you know that's only enough for me!"

"I am an adult, Harold, I can eat what I want to eat," Louis replied as he shoveled the cereal in his mouth defiantly.

"Coco Pops aren't a healthy meal for an adult, eat one of my bananas," Harry replied, pushing one of the bananas towards Louis.

He knew Louis would eat it, he loves bananas almost as much as Harry does, but he loves being stubborn all the time.

Louis glared at Harry, picking up the box and pointing on the top right corner of the box. "The box says _adult_ , Harold. See," Louis said as he shoved the cereal box in front of Harry's face, "it says ADULT, that's me."

Harry raised his eyebrows unimpressed, peeling the banana and keeping eye contact with Louis as he gave the tip kitten licks before taking a small bite and groaning. Over exaggerating his moans as a reaction to the taste of the banana, he's definitely tasted better ones before.

"It's not going to work," Louis huffed, finishing up the remainder of his cereal.

Before Louis could do anything else, he felt himself pulled to Harry's lap and effectively straddling him. He tried to move but Harry's hold was too tight around his waist.

Harry started kissing Louis' collarbones, leaving small marks that would only stay for a few hours. He trailed kisses up Louis' neck to his jaw, before sucking a bruise on Louis' sweet spot and turning Louis putty in his arms.

"If you eat the banana, I'll give you a blowjob then ride you," Harry whispered as he used one hand to press on one of Louis' nipple over his shirt lightly.

"Fuck," Louis whimpered, "This is unfair advantage, but I'll eat the bloody fucking banana damn it. Are you happy now?"

Louis has barely finished his sentence when felt Harry place him back down to where he was before and pushed the banana towards him again. Eagerly watching.

Louis rolled his eyes and picked up the box of Coco Pops, Harry starting to protest when Louis just gave him a look that said _wait a second_.

Holding the cereal box and placing it over his now hard prick, he took a picture of it and tried to make the box as centered as possible.

"I have to post a picture on my Instagram, remember? Might as well do it now before I forget," Louis explained as he shrugged.

Harry finished up his remaining bananas, then curled up against Louis again. He was watching Louis pick and crop which picture to post.

Right before Louis was about to post it after captioning it "Winning !!!" Harry stopped him and exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Dropping his phone to his face with the sudden sound, Louis looked at Harry questioningly, "I'm, uh, posting a... picture? I'm pretty sure. What am I doing?"

"You can't just post an unedited picture," Harry replied as if he was personally offended, which, yeah he probably was. "First off, the lighting is actually absolutely terrible. Second, the box is barely even in the middle. Third, look at the cords on the ground, it's a mess!"

Louis looked at him incredulously, he didn't see anything wrong with the picture. After all, it was only a cereal box.

"It's just... It's just a cereal box, Haz."

"But it's also about aesthetic, look at your old posts! You used the same frame cause you thought it was cool. This picture is as plain as the taste of that cereal!"

Louis gasped, putting the box away protectively as if Harry would hurt it, "You take that back! I wouldn't be here without Coco Pops! How very dare you."

"Just, grab another bowl and the place it in front of the box. Now you have a good picture of a cereal and not just a plain and not very well designed carton. It's all about aesthetic!" Harry explained enthusiastically.

"Aesthetic... My ass is aesthetic enough, Harold. They don't need my posts to be aesthetic." Louis replied mockingly.

"See, if I could post a picture of your ass from every angle, you know I would, baby. You're my aesthetic," Harry replied softly. Always getting sentimental and sappy as soon as Louis' bum gets dropped in their conversation.

Knowing he won, Louis posted the picture immediately with no more protests from Harry and placed his phone on the table.

He pulled Harry on top of him and started peppering kisses all over his pretty dimpled face.

"How about I eat that banana now and then we go back to the part where you give me a blowjob then ride me?"

Louis kitten licked at the sweet spot behind Harry's ear, not putting too much pressure because he wants to drive Harry crazy with want that he stays in a post-sex haze all day.

Harry moaned and passed the banana to Louis, "How about I start giving you that blowjob while you eat the banana instead? Two birds with one stone and all that."

Louis just smiled, kissing Harry before the eager boy started undoing the knot on his joggers, "I think I'd quite like that a lot. Aesthetic and all that."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Come say hi and talk about Louis and Larry with me [here](http://endouftheday.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :)  
> 


End file.
